


F is for Frank

by Princessdeirdre



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, World Contamination Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessdeirdre/pseuds/Princessdeirdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks always been creative with his attire. Even better when he doesn't have to do it himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Fake,I dont own these fellows but OemGEE if I did! Also this is my first foray into Bandom! woot woot  
> Written 6/1/11

Gerard was sitting in the small kitchen area of the bus, sipping coffee, when Frank entered, throwing something onto the small table. Sighing Gerard smoothed it to see what it was.

"This shits so plain" Frank complained staring at the large expanse of white on his new long sleeved red and white tshirt.

Gerard hummed in response, balling it back up and throwing it back to Frank, hitting him square in the face.

Ignoring that, Frank kneed his way onto the couch and snuggled up to his best friend adorning his best puppy dog expression (an easy reference to say the least) and begged, "Draw me something Gee."

Begging wasn't necessary, Gerard would pretty much do anything for Frankie, but he drew it out for awhile before agreeing.

Frank also knew it was an act which is why when he detached himself from Gerard's side, moving to go to the bunk area, he called over his shoulder, "And hurry it up motherfucker, that's what I'm wearing tonight!"

Later on that afternoon, Frank passed Gerard in the kitchen on his way to get a snack, and he was still hard at work. Gerard didn't notice him and Frank knew better than disturb Gee when he was creating. He didn't peek either. He wanted it to be a surprise.  
~~*~~

Backstage in the venue, five minutes before curtain call, Gerard lifted the shirt, front facing him and exclaimed, "Finished!"

"Fucking finally, Picasso. Come on give it!" Frank, all grabby hands, said as he walked closer to Gerard.

Ray, Mikey, and Pedicone all looked up too, eager to see what Gerard had been working on all day.

"Now Frankie, you have to understand, you only gave me less than a day to work on this so if you don't like it..." Gerard started, hugging the material close to his chest.

"Geeeeeeee, we have like three minutes now, come on," Frank whined.

Gerard conceded and showed him what he drew.

The others snickered and went back to their last minute preparations but Frank studied the large black and block lettered 'F' as if it was a Picasso work. After a minute he stared up into Gerard's eyes and asked all serious like "So what does the "F" stand for?"

And before Frank could even complete his sentence Gerard was already saying "It stands for Frank," smiling his sickeningly sweet smile he only saved for fans and Frank.

Cocking his head and raising his eyebrows suggestively, "So not Fuc-" he started but was interrupted by Worm yelling into the dressing room "One Minute!"

Frank hurriedly threw the shirt over his head then leaned in to peck Gerard on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "Seriously Gee, I love it. Thanks." He quickly turned and grabbed his guitar off the chair and walked out the door.

Gerard ignored the twisting of his stomach as he raised his hand to spot Franks lips had been seconds before and followed the rest of his band out the door.


End file.
